The New Guy, Four
by mockingjay35
Summary: Four is the new guy at Divergent High. There, he meets some friends. When he runs into a familiar person he remembers her automatically. Now the question is, will she remember him? Rated T for language.
1. The First Day

**Four's POV**

_I just saw Haley's comet she waved_

_Said why you always running in place_

_Even the man in the moon disappeared_

_Somewhere in the stratosphere_

It's my first day back in Chicago. I get ready then hop in my truck and head to school. It's my senior year and I've finally convinced my dad to let me come back. I left Chicago in the 8th grade, my best friend, Bea, was heart broken.

_***FLASHBACK***_

"What?!" Beatrice exclaims. I've just told her I'm moving away. Marcus apparently has to take away everything I love. First my mom and now my life with Beatrice.

"I'm so sorry. Marcus is making us move." I say. A tear drops down her face. I give her the promise ring. It's silver and has a heart on it. Inside the heart there's an infinity sign in black diamonds. She gasps.

"Toby, you didn't have to!" she says.

"I wanted to." I tell her. I slip it on her pointer finger. "You'll forget all about me, you have friends at school and everything...so. It's a promise ring, that you won't forget me."

"Toby, I could never forget you, I'm in love with you." she says. Her eyes widen and she tries to take it back but I cut her off.

"I'm in love with you too Bea." I say. She kisses me and I immediately kiss back. We pull away and sit there in silence for a bit. After 10 minutes of us sitting there, her head on my shoulder and my arm around her waist, Marcus yells for me to, "get my lazy ass in the car". I say goodbye to Bea and get in the car.

**_*FLASHBACK ENDS*_**

I park next to a cool motorcycle and grab my schedule. I look at it and bump into someone. I apologize and they get up.

"No problem man, you're new here aren't you?" he asks me. I nod. "Well, you wanna meet my friends? I'm Zeke by the way."

"Sure. I'm Four by the way." I say. He drags me off to where ever the hell his friends are. Once we get to the destination I see 2 guys and 4 girls. One boy kind of looks like Zeke. He tells them my name and starts introducing us.

"Okay, so over there we have my idiot brother, Uriah." Zeke points to the guy who looks like him. "Then we have his girlfriend Marlene, my girlfriend Shauna, her friend Christina, her boyfriend Will, and Christina's best friend Tris."

I look at everyone here and Tris is the odd one out. These people look like the locks and cheerleaders. Tris has blonde hair with red tips at the end. She has stunning blue eyes that are almost grey. She has a black stud nose piercing and a black stud belly piercing. I notice a tattoo of 3 ravens in flight on her collar bone. She's wearing a leather jacket, an Imagine Dragons crop top, and high-waisted black skinny jeans.

"Yes, Christina is the one I'm closest to, but I consider all of you...people I know." Tris says.

"Sorry about Tris, she's been this way ever since the 8th grade," Christina explains. Tris just flips her off and I notice a ring on her finger. _THE_ ring.

"We don't know what happened to her. One day she's happy and carefree, the next she shuts everyone out," Will shakes his head.

"I know, it's like she got hurt by someone," Tris smacks Uriah upside his head.

"If you guys don't shut up I'll shut all of you up." Tris threatens. Everyone shuts up after that.

"Tris took self defense classes in the 9th grade and did some other things we don't know about." Shauna whispers.

The bell rings and we head to class. Apparently I'm in the "Dauntless Faction" and we all have the same schedules. I go to locker number 6410 and grab my stuff. Apparently Tris is at locker number 6610 so she's a locker down from me. We get to Chemistry/Science and the teacher is really creepy.

"Hello class, my name is Jeanine Matthews. You will address me as or ." she says. The rest of the class is filled up with her explaining how we're gonna make "serums" this year. Thankfully, the bell rings and we head off to the next class. History which is taught by a guy named George and Math which is taught by a guy named Max goes by quickly. Before I know it it's lunch.

"Hi," I girl comes up to me and bats her eyelashes. "I'm Nita, wanna sit with me and my friends?"

"No thanks, I'm just gonna sit with my friends." I shrug her off. She huffs and walks away. Nita wasn't ugly, but I could tell she had a horrible personality and was gonna be annoying. She was tan and had dark green eyes and long brown hair. She was nothing compared to Tris. My Bea. I bet she doesn't recognize me. Last time she saw me I had glasses and wasn't as...muscular.

"Yo Four! Over here!" I turn around to find Zeke and the others. I go over to them and sit down.

"So we were talking about the famous Pedrad Party Zeke and Uriah are throwing." Shauna says.

"What's so famous about these parties?" I ask.

"Well," Marlene begins. "It's a normal party until around 11:00 p.m. when they kick everyone, except our little group and sometimes a couple others, out and we play truth or dare or never have I or dead, bead, or wed. You know, games like that."

"Cool, count me in." I say. Tris smiles and everyone stares at me and her.

"You got Tris to smile!" Will exclaims. "No one except Uriah, Christina, or me can make her smile!"

"She only smiles like once a month." Christina exclaims.

"I do not!" Tris glares at her. Everyone laughs and the bell rings. We head into art. The teacher's really nice. Her name's Tori. I draw Bea and me when we were 10 years old. I look over and see Tris drawing me when we were in the 8th grade. It's me and her kissing.

"You're really good." I tell her. She looks up and smiles at me shyly.

"Thanks." she says.

"Do you draw a lot, like in a sketch book or something?" Tris nods. "Can I see it?" I can see she's hesitant but she pulls it out of her bag and hands it to me. Pages and pages of me and her. She's an awesome artist.

"Not fair! You let him see your sketch book but not your best friend?" Christina exclaims.

"You must really like him." Marlene says. Tris blushes and I give her back her sketch book. The bell rings and we go to music. The teacher, , is an Amity, of course. Music is mostly in the Amity faction. She decides we have to sing a song or 2 that represents every faction and we have the rest of the period to decide. on a song and join a group. We immediately group up and decide on the songs.

**Lead Female Singer-Tris**

**Lead Male Singer-Four**

**Drums-Uriah**

**Keyboard-Will**

**Guitars-Zeke and Shauna**

**Backup Singers-Christina and Will**

"No fair! How come I'm singer?" Tris complains.

"We know you can play every instrument but everyone else either sinks at singing or has too high a voice!" Christina tells her. After some fighting we finally decides on the songs.

**Candor:****Love The Way You Lie**

**Erudite:**** -It-All**

**Abnegation-****Grenade**

**Amity-****Happy**** and ****What A Wonderful World**

**Dauntless-****Die Young**** and ****If I Die Young**

The bell rings and we head to Gym. Coach Amar tells us about Gym and Tryouts for stuff. Then the bell rings and it's time we go home. I hop in my truck and see Bea...Tris hop on the cool motorcycle I saw earlier. When I get home Marcus isn't there, thank God. I fall asleep thinking about Tris. I found Bea!

**(A/N:This thing's acting weird so just in case, Erudite it -It-All)**


	2. Tickle Fight

**Tris's POV**

I get up and suddenly can't wait to get to school. It's probably because of Four. He's bringing back Beatrice. Four kind of reminds me of Toby but he can't be. I don't believe it one bit. I decide to throw on something nicer today. I put on a glittery black top and some ripped, black, denim, high-waisted short shorts. I put my hair up in a messy ponytail and slip on my ring. I put on some black eyeshadow, making it look natural and pinkish golden lipgloss. I grab my leather boots and a cropped purple leather jacket. Then I hop on my motorcycle and I'm out the door. When I get to school it's empty, I look at the time and it's 6:10 a.m. and school doesn't start until 8:30 a.m., good thing our group comes early. I see my friends at the entrance so I head over to them.

"TRIS! YOU FINALLY GOT SOME FASHION SENSE!" Christina exclaims. "I knew you'd come around. You just needed a little push."

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"Oh come on, it's obvious you like Four," Marlene says. I roll my eyes but I can't fight back the blush.

"Trissy's blushing!" Uriah says in a singing tone. I slap him and knee him in the groin. Only Toby was aloud to call me Beatrice or Bea or Trissy. He doubles over and I smirk. I don't smile but I do smirk every time I cause someone pain after they've annoyed me or pissed me off.

"HEY GUYS!" Four runs over to us. "I didn't know anybody came this early."

"Yeah, no one does except us." Will says.

"It gives us a chance to hang out before we enter Hell." Zeke says. Everyone but me laughs.

"What? Trissy don't have a sense of humor?" Four asks. I shake my head.

"Hey! How come you let him call you Trissy? You like him don't you? You so like him." Uriah says.

"SHUT UP URI!" I knee him in the groin again.

"Is that like your favorite move Tris? You knee guys in the groin a lot." Shauna says.

I shrug. "Only when guys ask me out or piss me off."

"You're know fun Tris." Four pouts. "You should be tickled." His frown turns into a grin. I start to run but Four grabs me by the waist and tackles me to the ground. When he starts to tickle me I burst into hysterics. I hear Uri yell, "TICKLE FIGHT!"

That's when shit goes down. Before we know it, everyone's on the ground laughing their asses off. I turn to Four and smile. It's gonna be fun having him around.


	3. A Little Bit Of Fourtris

**Tris's POV**

After our little tickle fight, we go inside to where the Dauntless lockers are. My locker is #646 and Four's locker is #644. Uriah's locker is #647 and Christina's locker is #645 so that's good. I like having lockers surrounded by friends. I'm getting my books out when I hear a slam. Everyone looks across the halls and turns back to whatever they were doing. I don't even have to look. I know it's Myra and Edward. One week they're totally in love, the next they wanna strangle each other. They're Dauntless's on-again,off-again couple. It's pretty annoying but amusing at the same time.

"What's going on over there?" Four asks.

"Dauntless's very own on-again,off-again couple." I answer.

"Does every faction have an on-again,off-again couple?"

"No, Dauntless, Candor, and Erudite do though. Abnegation thinks relationships in general are selfish. Amity think it's too much conflict."

"Who are the couples for Erudite and Candor?"

"My brother, Caleb and Will's sister, Cara are the ones for Erudite. Then for Candor, it used to be Peter and Molly but they transferred to Dauntless sophomore year, same time I did."

"What faction were you in before?"

"Amity."

"I can see why you switched then."

"I was joking, I'm originally from Abnegation."

"Why'd you choose that in the first place?"

"I didn't. You can't choose your own faction until you're 16 years old. Until then, you're stuck in your parents' faction. My mom was Dauntless and my dad was Erudite but they switched to Abnegation to be with each other."

"What if your parents didn't go to this school?"

"Man, you're nosy, You sure you weren't cut out for Erudite?"

"Haha very funny."

"If your parents didn't come here then the school chooses for you."

"Oh. So hey, I was wondering-"

He gets cut off by the bell. We head to our first class with that creep, . Up until lunch is pretty much a boring blur. At lunch I grab a hamburger, a slice of Dauntless cake, and a soda. I sit at the table and it's pretty much normal. Christina, Marlene, and Shauna talking about girl stuff, Zeke and Uriah having a sibling rivalry, Will reading a book, and me watching and eating with a poker face. I see Four being cornered by Nita. Now normally, I would be very amused but this time, I have a strange emotion. I think it's called jealousy. I'll have to ask the girls later. Four pushes her off and makes his way over to us.

"Hey guys." He says. Will looks up from his book and continues reading, the girls are to busy fighting about which nail polish brand is better, and the Pedrad brothers are in their own little world.

"Hi Four." I say. He sits down across from me since there's no spots next to me.

"How's your day been going?"

"Boring...very boring."

"I know. scares me a little though."

"What? Big bad Four is scared of the mad scientist?"

"Yeah, a bit."

"Before you got cut off by the bell, you were saying...?"

"Oh yeah, so I was wondering if-"

He gets cut off again by Zeke standing on top of the table screaming, "FAMOUS PEDRAD PARTY THIS FRIDAY AT 7! BE THERE!"

"What the hell was that Zeke?" Shauna asks.

"Yeah, I wanted to announce it." Uriah whines.

"Too bad little brother." Zeke says.

"Oh! Let's go shopping for the party!" Christina says. The girls squeal but I just say, "no!"

"But Tris!" she whines.

"But Chris!" I mock her. She glares at me and says, "come with me or else I'll tell everyone about what happened in the 9th grade."

"Let's go shopping!" I exclaim with fake cheeriness.

"What happened in the 9th grade?" Marlene asks.

"Nothing." I scowl. The others look skeptical but drop the issue. The bell rings and we head to art.

**Tobias's POV**

Tori tells us to draw our most prized possession. I draw the blue glass figure my mom gave to me before she died. I would've drawn something Bea got me, but she never did. Every one of my birthdays and every Christmas, she'd do something special for me. Like making us a meal, or giving me a kiss on the cheek, or taking me to play paintball. Stuff like that. Every year got more original. I look over at Tris's drawing and see the ring. Her most prized possession is something I got her? The bell rings and we go to music. We have to sing the Candor song first. The first group does White Lie, the second group does Secrets, and the third group is us. Tris does the singing parts and I rap. But then she takes over the last rap part and surprises all of us, so I sing the last singing part.

"That was awesome class! The winner for the Candor round is...the Fourtris group!" announces. What the hell is Fourtris? I hear the girls squeal something about ships. What do boats have to do with this?

"We won!" Uriah exclaims.

"Thanks to Tris's awesome singing and Four's mad rapping skills!" Zeke says.

"Tris did a good job rapping too." Will says.

"Yeah Tris, what was that all about?" Shauna asks. Tris just shrugs.

"You can't just shrug every time someone asks you about yourself." Marlene says.

"Please Tris?" Christina begs. "Where did you learn to rap?"

"It's personal." Tris tells them.

"But-" I cut Will off.

"If she doesn't want to answer, she shouldn't have to." I say. Tris sends me a thankful smile. The bell rings and we go to Gym. Coach Amar has us run a mile. My time is 4:44 and Tris's time is 5:56. Coach Amar asks me if I wanna run track but I'm more interested in football. He then asks Tris and she says she hates school spirit.

Coach Amar sighs and says, "Tris, I know you hate society and all that crap. But please. Just... Think about it."

"Fine." Tris says. Coach Amar smiles and says we can have the rest of Gym off because we were the first two done. She says she wants to get home so I walk her to her motorcycle. When we get there she's about to hop on but I stop her.

"Uh...Tris."

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to know if you'd go on a date with me tomorrow."

"..."

"That's alright. I understand if-"

"No! Just...you wanna go out with me?"

"Yeah. Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes. You could have any girl you want. You choose the ugly, moody, ex-stiff? Why?"

"Because. You're beautiful, intelligent, brave, and selfless."

"Selfless? Hah."

"You may not see it but I do. I'll pick you up at 6 tomorrow. Dress nice."

"How do you know where I live?"

"I don't."

"Then how-"

"Christina."

"Of course."

"See you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah."

"Bye Tris!"

"Bye Four."

And with that, she takes off on her motorcycle. I have a date with Beatrice Elizabeth Prior tomorrow! Yes! I have to go ask the guys for help!


End file.
